


Безупречная игра

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Поцелуй нас, Дерек. <br/>— Стайлз этого не хочет. <br/>— О, ты даже не представляешь, как этого хочет Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безупречная игра

Крис и Юкимура хотят убить Стайлза. Точнее, они хотят убить ногицуне, но как сделать это, оставив в живых Стилински, не придумали. Поэтому да, они хотят убить Стайлза. Скотт категорически против, он готов защищать друга от всех Они разом. Дитон говорит, что попытается убить ногицуне так, чтобы тот не задел Стайлза. Дитону отчего-то мало кто верит. Но, так или иначе, прежде чем что-то решать, Стайлза надо сначала найти. Он снова сбежал, и они все надеются, что хотя бы не из города. Искать Стилински по всей стране как-то не хочется. 

Дерек понимает, что Стайлз гораздо ближе, чем им всем казалось, когда заходит в лофт. Парень стоит около окна, но это не Стайлз. Это что-то сильное, тёмное, что-то, что заставляет мальчишеские губы кривиться в нетипичной ухмылке. А глаза у него как будто неживые, _страшные_. И вокруг — тёмная дымка, она словно обнимает Стайлза, прячет внутри себя. 

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз. — Закрой дверь, пожалуйста. 

Дерек закрывает. Он просто не знает, что ещё можно сделать, как можно остановить ногицуне, помочь Стайлзу. Дерек привык к тому, что если Стайлз оказывается с ним в одном помещении, то это _он_ всегда помогает. Ему или Скотту, или ещё кому-то из их компании, но никогда Стайлз не представлял собой угрозу. Никогда, до этого времени. 

— Почему он? — спрашивает Дерек. Ему действительно интересно, почему тёмная лисица выбрала Стайлза. Как будто нет других.

— Это забавно, — улыбается ногицуне. — Забавно смотреть, как вы страдаете, пытаясь решить, убивать друга или нет. Хотя… Может быть есть ещё причины, кто знает? 

Дереку хочется зарычать, но он достаточно хорошо контролирует себя, чтобы сорваться. Единственное, что выдаёт его ярость — глаза. Холодные, голубые. Парень подходит ближе, смотрит на Хейла с почти детским любопытством. Дерек не собирается подпускать его слишком близко, Скотт уже успел рассказать их печальную историю, но ногицуне оказывается слишком быстр. Неожиданно быстр, поэтому Дерек и сам не понимает, когда его успели схватить за руку.

— Страдания, — шепчет парень словно в экстазе. — Не физические, душевные. Столько потерь, столько боли…

Дерек решительно выдирает руку, он не даст этой лисице читать его, как книгу. Но этот простой манёвр оказывается не действенен. Ногицуне вцепляется в руку с огромной силой, и когда Дерек тянет её на себя, шагает вперёд. Теперь он практически дышит Хейлу в шею, шумно втягивает воздух, словно может по запаху разобрать всё, чем Дерек не собирается с ним делиться. 

— Поцелуй, — требует парень. — Поцелуй нас, Дерек. Подари нам свою боль и свою нежность. 

— Стайлз этого не хочет, — рычит в ответ Дерек. — Я не буду делать то, что хочешь ты. 

— О, — смеётся парень. — Ты даже не представляешь, как этого хочет Стайлз. Мы и есть Стайлз, Дерек. _Я_ — Стайлз. 

И лисица в теле Стилински тянется всё ближе, сжимая руку Хейла с _нечеловеческой_ силой. Дерек рычит и обращается, но это совершенно ничего не меняет. Разве что глаза Стайлза начинают менять цвет, будто выцветают. 

— Давай, — чужими губами произносит ногицуне. — Давай, ударь нас, Дерек. Оттолкни к стене, сделай нам больно! 

_"Это отвратительно",_ — думает Хейл, инстинктивно отталкивая парня от себя. 

На этот раз Стайлз отпускает руку. На этот раз он какой-то подозрительно лёгкий, поэтому действительно отлетает к стене. Слышится глухой звук удара, и Дерек срывается с места. Стайлз, несмотря на то, что в нём сидит тёмная лиса, всё-таки человек, так что при серьёзном ранении так просто регенерировать не сможет. Но подходит Хейл осторожно, сейчас нельзя ничему верить. Ничему и никому, тем более ногицуне, которая может обмануть даже чутьё оборотня. 

Дерек присаживается рядом и медленно протягивает руку. Сейчас наилучшим вариантом будет просто связать Стайлза и притащить в клинику Дитона. Это правильно и логично, но Дерека чуть не сметает волной эмоций, когда Стайлз приходит в себя. 

Страх, боль, отчаяние, испуг, печаль, сожаление, опустошение, усталость — Стайлза словно прорывает. Его трясёт, он плачет и неконтролируемо хватается дрожащими пальцами за руки Дерека. Он не может ничего сказать и воет на одной ноте, как волк, потерявший стаю. Он держится за Дерека как за спасательный круг. 

— Он показал мне, он всё мне показал, — срывающимся шёпотом говорит Стайлз и пытается притянуть колени к груди, свернуться клубочком и пережить все воспоминания. — Он говорил, что убьёт вас, всех вас. Он обещал, обещал…

Дереку едва ли не впервые приходится кого-то утешать, поэтому он не совсем понимает, что нужно делать. И он не верит, просто не может безоглядно поверить Стайлзу, потому что ногицуне может скопировать все человеческие эмоции, все чувства. Но Стайлз плачет на полу, пытается отвернуться и стереть слёзы, так что Дерек теперь ни в чём не уверен. Даже в самом себе. 

— Стайлз, — тихо зовёт Хейл и в следующую же секунду ощущает, как Стилински его целует.

Губы у Стайлза дрожат, парень даже не пытается углубить поцелуй. Он сильно зажмурился, вцепился руками Дереку в волосы, словно пытаясь удержаться и не сползти вниз. Он окутывает Хейла чувством страха, обречённости. Это почти убивает.

— Мне нужно, — лихорадочно шепчет Стайлз, чуть отстраняясь, но не открывая глаз. — Мне нужно хоть что-то настоящее. Хоть за что-то держаться. Дерек, пожалуйста…

Дерек не знал, что именно просит Стайлз. Что он хочет. Он не знал даже, была ли это просьба Стайлза или же хорошая игра ногицуне. Но тем не менее, он позволил Стайлзу прижаться своими губами к его. Позволил — и ответил. 

Стайлз придвинулся ближе, не оставил между ними ни сантиметра свободного пространства. Устроил ладони в волосах и на шее. И успокоено выдохнул, когда по рукам побежали сероватые нити чужой боли. А Дерек ведь даже не заметил, потерявшись в притворных эмоциях Стайлза. Он щедро делился своими скрытыми страданиями, попавшись, так же как и Скотт ранее, на хорошую игру. 

_Безупречную игру._


End file.
